


Сухие дни

by LoupSombre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSombre/pseuds/LoupSombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек уезжает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сухие дни

\- И когда ты вернешься? - спрашивает Стайлз, натянув над головой куртку.  
В городе ливень, футболка противно прилипает к телу, в конверсах хлюпает от воды.  
Дерек кривовато улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Будь осторожен, - желает он на прощание.  
Стайлз кивает, неловко машет рукой и спешит к своему джипу. Он залезает внутрь, включает печку и тупо смотрит на запотевшие стекла.  
Стайлз поджимает колено к груди и думает, что, наверное, так же чувствовал себя эмбрионом - кругом шум воды, а он сидит в тепле, ни черта не видит и ни на что не может повлиять.  
Парень, в которого он влюблен, уезжает из города и не собирается поддерживать ни с кем связь.  
Стайлз включает радио, устанавливает максимальную громкость и закрывает глаза. Басы глушат мысли в голове, щекам снова мокро, но никакой боли он не испытывает.  
Только усталое опустошение и незнакомое спокойствие.  
  
Он встречается с Мэгги, Лесли и Ричардом. Потом с Кевином, Линдси и Лорел. С Шоном, Джерри и Карен.  
Когда его зовет выпить кофе Дерек - Дерек Уинслоу, симпатичный загорелый брюнет, Стайлз врет какую-то вежливую чушь, уходит, запирается в своей комнате и до пяти утра слушает музыку в наушниках.  
В этот раз его не спасает ни рэп, ни классика американского рока, ни смешная европейская попса.  
Стайлз вспоминает: прошло четыре года. Четыре года никто не слышал о Хейлах, четыре года их фамилия нигде не появляется - даже ни одного штрафа за парковку. Стайлз хочет верить, что это хороший знак, но иногда, в особенно одинокие ночи, когда рядом с ним спит какой-нибудь чужак, он думает, что Дерек мертв.  
От этих мыслей несет болезненным, горьким умиротворением, а за окном сухо, как в Долине Смерти.  
  
\- Я бы куда-нибудь сходил, - говорит Стайлз этому новому Дереку. - Давай заглянем в Старбакс, я не спал всю ночь. Кстати, можно я буду называть тебя Ди?  
Этот роман длится полтора года. Скотт молчит несколько минут, узнав, какое имя скрывается за инициалом. Стайлз смотрит на повзрослевшего друга, давно растерявшего свою старую стаю, и не пытается оправдываться.  
Единственный, перед кем он старается что-то выдумать - отец, но и его не обманешь. Папа хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что Ди кажется хорошим парнем.  
Стайлз расстается с Ди сразу после поездки в Бикон-Хиллз.  
Лето выдается отвратительно засушливым.  
  
Звонок в дверь раздается в четыре двадцать одну. Стайлз отрывается от плана занятий - теперь он не студент, он уже ассистент преподавателя и живет в крохотном доме в десяти минутах ходьбы от здания колледжа. Стайлз зевает, накидывает толстовку - его знобит от усталости, и идет к двери. Он открывает ее, забыв выглянуть, кто решил навестить его среди ночи.  
Дерек - правильный Дерек - проводит рукой по мокрым волосам, деловито стряхивает капли и заходит внутрь. Стайлз только теперь замечает, что на улице настоящий ливень.  
  
Дерек молча вешает куртку, гладит ладонью Стайлза по шее, по-своему здороваясь, и разувается. На паркете остаются мокрые следы, Стайлз смотрит на них и больше не сомневается. Это все реально. В его прихожей стоит человек, которого он не видел шесть лет. Дерек улыбается ему - больше глазами, чем губами, и терпеливо сносит хлесткую пощечину.  
Они трахаются в двух ярдах от входной двери, так, что у Стайлза потом саднит локоть и ужасно болит ушибленная коленка. Про зад лучше и вовсе промолчать.  
  
Утром Стайлз звонит на работу и врет, что заболел. Дерек сидит на его кухне, подробно рассказывая все, что с ним случилось за эти годы, и Стайлз недоверчиво щурится: карма Дерека ни капельки не изменилась. Стайлз готовит себе приторно-сладкий кофе, слушает шум так и не утихшего дождя и чувствует, как панцирь спокойствия идет глубокими трещинами. Стайлз открывает окна, впуская свежий, полный озона воздух, вдыхает его полной грудью и снова ощущает себя живым.  
  
Еще через шесть лет, заняв место эмиссара в стае Дерека, Стайлзу впервые подчиняется водная стихия. Он обрушивает стену воды на пришлую стаю и больше не жалеет о потраченных впустую годах.  
Теперь он не пытается быть осторожным, а Дерек всегда возвращается туда, где его ждут.  
В их жизни нет ни грамма спокойствия, и Стайлз не помнит, когда в последний раз слушал музыку.  
И по каким-то странным законам вселенной это наилучший из возможных раскладов. 


End file.
